


5 Sentence Fics - Catherine Bloom

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Catherine Bloom

#01 - Melts in the mouth

Because she performs in front a crowd wearing a small costume, Cathy has to keep a close eye on her figure. Fortunately, she does not have much of a sweet tooth. Once in a while though, she gets the craving for some cotton candy. She loves the way it melts in her mouth leaving just a sticky sweetness behind. After a few bites she's completely satisfied and goes in search of someone to share the remainder with. 

#02 -Breaking bread/fast

Breakfast is usually a two-part affair for Cathy. Something grabbed in the wee hours of the morning as she heads out the door for the first round of chores. When the animals have been fed, and whatever tasks that require an early start are done, she heads back to her trailer. The second part of the meal is something more filling such as fried eggs or oatmeal. It is eaten at the table with the curtain pulled back so she can greet the day with her meal.

#03 - Pin drop 

The silence spoke volumes, as did the look on Cathy's face. The man, who had forced his way into her trailer demanding to know where Trowa was, hadn't expected her to be so composed. Nor had he expected her to be armed. It had been a nasty shock to find himself pinned to the wall by a handful of perfectly balanced throwing knives. His belief that Cathy would be easily intimidated and controlled melted, rather like a snowball in hell. 

#04 - Measure of a man

When it came right down to it, Cathy had to admit she wasn't exactly premium dating material. Her younger brother and his lover were both extremely protective ex-Gundam pilots. She traveled all over the Earth and colonies with the circus, rarely spending as much as a week in one place. To top it all off, she threw knives with deadly accuracy for a living. It was going to take a hell of a man to surmount all those obstacles, but as Trowa kept telling her, she was worth the effort. 

#05 - Death and taxes

In her young life Cathy has seen a lot of death. Some through war and others through the process that is life and death. She is aware of the inevitability of death and the grief that goes with it. Taxes, however, are something totally different. One of the advantages of always being on the go is that an object on the move is much more difficult to find and demand payment from. 

 

#06 - Pushing forty 

Cathy's gotten used to being around the Maganac corps since Trowa and Quatre became involved. She enjoys flirting with the Maganacs and going on the occasional date. It amuses her the way that Rashid, even more than her brother, treats her as if she is a precious treasure to be guarded carefully. She finds it endearing that this bear of a man, who does not hesitate to bellow orders and reprimands as needed, is so humble and deferential to Quatre and Trowa. Both of whom she has seen sitting in the kitchen in their boxers, unshaven, hair disheveled as they suck down coffee nursing matching hangovers. 

#07 - Two-part harmony

When Cathy spends time on Earth visiting Trowa, she loves to listen to him and Quatre play together. She sits on the couch, sipping wine, and watches how they interact with each other. She marvels at how far her brother has come from the boy who first walked into the circus looking for a job. She has to admit that, despite her initial misgivings about Quatre, he has been good for Trowa. The two of them have worked together to create a relationship that is two equal parts of a whole. 

#08 - Almost too late 

Although she doesn't think about it much anymore, once in a great while Cathy will wake up from a nightmare about the night that Trowa almost self-destructed. In her dream, she arrives at where Heavyarms was standing, only it's too late. The Gundam is in pieces and Trowa lies dying on the ground. She takes him in her arms, sobbing and ranting as he breathes his last breath. When this happens, no matter what time it is, she gets up and calls Trowa just to be reassured that he's fine. 

#09 - Total eclipse

The clouds rolled in, heavy and dark with rain, blocking the sun and creating a feeling of premature night. The storm would hit soon, bringing with it gale force winds and blinding rain. She hurried to check on the animals then ran to her trailer as the first drops of rain splattered on the ground. The show for this evening had already been canceled due to the weather. It would be a good night to curl up under the covers with a mug of hot cocoa and a steamy romance novel. 

#10 - Morning dip

Cathy took the proffered doughnut and dipped it in her coffee before taking a bite. It wasn't often she was able to eat breakfast out and just relax. Today was her birthday and the manager had insisted that she take the day off. She'd been headed in the direction of a nearby café and told to have a long leisurely meal before returning. She planned to follow the instructions to the letter. 

 

#11 - Police, freeze! (caveat)

"Preventers, freeze! Slowly put your hands in the air where I can see them!" 

Cathy sighed and shook her head. She should have known it wasn't a good idea to go on a date while Trowa was visiting. Being late getting home and kissing in his car had apparently been an even worse idea. 

#12 – Paperweight

Cathy owns a state of the art laptop that was given to her as a gift. For the most part she uses it to do some email and watch movies. Bills and letters that need a reply are stuck under it so they don't get lost. Quatre just sighs and shakes his head at her refusal to join the technological world. But Duo likes to tease her about owning the most expensive paperweight in the world. 

#13 - White room/yellow handprint 

The pediatric ward at the hospital was depressing, despite the use of bright colorful decorations to ease the sadness that infused it. Cathy was pleased to hear the laughter and see the smiles as the members of the circus worked through their acts. Knowing they had taken the children and parents' minds off where they were for a few hours made her feel better in some small way. She admired the dedication and compassion of the staff, as it was a job she would never be able to do. But more than anything, she was touched by the courage of the patients themselves. 

#14 - Stay with me

As she watched Trowa walk away, part of her wanted to run after him and drag him back where he would be safe. She knew it wasn't realistic. He needed to live his own life and keeping him close to her would only hold him back. He was not going to war. This time he was leaving to find life not death. 

#15 - Walking tall

When she was a child, Cathy would get teased by the kids in the towns they performed in. She felt as if she was a freak. No family to call her own, she was dependant on the kindness of the circus family who had taken her in. Learning to throw knives and performing has given her a sense of accomplishment. The Circus has become her home by choice instead of happenstance. 

 

#16 - Crazy like a fox   
Working with and caring for animals has shown Cathy that some of the clichés that are used to define human nature are often wrong. Horses do not have sense and lions do not live in the jungle. Of course, skunks never get drunk. She had assumed that crazy like a fox was no different. That was until she met Duo and saw him in action. 

#17 - Years of erosion 

When the war ended, Cathy took a week off from the circus and traveled to where her parents were killed. Despite the seemingly never ending winds, the plains looked the same as they had on that day forever etched in her mind. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the wagon shaking beneath her as the terrified horses ran, out of control, from the battle. Her father's yell echoing in her ears as the wagon tipped and Triton slipped from his grasp. Standing, with her hair whipping around her, she told them how she had found her brother and promised to watch over him like she hadn't before. 

#18 – Interruption

Cathy spun at the sound of her name. Knife frozen in her hand just a second before it was released to fly. The manager paled, quickly stammered out something about coming to his trailer when she was done, and fled from the tent. Turning back to the target, she let the knife go to find the exact spot it was supposed to land. She's heard him come in, but it didn't hurt to remind him that interrupting mid-practice and breaking her concentration was a bad idea. 

#19 - Just the beginning

Hearing their names announced, Cathy and Trowa stepped to center stage and waved to the crowd. Cathy stood on her spot and waited patiently while Trowa positioned himself in front of the wooden target. Knives flew through the air. First one buried itself next to Trowa then others joined it. As she took her final bow she knew she'd found the perfect foil for her act. 

#20 - Box of crackerjacks

Boxes of crackerjacks, cotton candy sticks, and paper cups piled up in front of Cathy's broom. Being a circus performer sounded like such a glamorous profession, but in reality it was a lot of work. She practiced her act for hours every day, fed the animals and other duties as needed. The manger insisted that they leave the area under the big top clean as it had been when they moved in. Which is why she had spent the last few hours listening to music as she swept the dirt floor making piles of garbage to be bagged and disposed of. 

 

#21 - Proud as a peacock

The green dress shimmered as it caught the light, emphasizing Cathy's reddish brown curls where they brushed her shoulders. It was the most exquisite piece of clothing she had ever owned. The matching green heels fit her perfectly, cradling her feet, so they were as comfortable as wearing sneakers. She held her head high, looking around her, curious, as Trowa escorted her into the party on his arm. Though there were other invitations to dance, she insisted on sharing the first one with him. 

#22 - Sandpaper eyes 

One of the bad things about being with the circus was the long nights of travel. She could have slept while others drove, but she opted not to. She needed to see. To know where she was going and what was behind her. And to be sure there would be no battle this time.

#23 - Cup of coffee

Cautiously she approached as Trowa and his friend sat by the fire drinking coffee. They barely spoke, but the silence between them was not strained or uncomfortable. It was thoughtful. Two young men who did not need to fill the space between them with words. Not wanting to disturb them, she offered the soup she carried and hurried away. 

#24 - Drop in the ocean

Cathy let go of the stone and watched as it descended in a smooth arc to drop almost soundlessly in the water below. It had been a while since she had seen the ocean. She loved touring the colonies and being in space, but Earth was home. There was something about the smell of the ocean, and the sound of the waves that made her feel safe and comforted. As if the heartbeat of Mother Earth was truly in the ebb and flow of the tide. 

#25 - You’ve got a friend

As a child, Cathy struggled to make friends, even amongst the other children with the circus. She always felt she was different somehow. A part of the world around her and yet separate from the families. She finds irony in that more than anything in the world, she despises war. Yet, the people she feels are her friends and family are primarily ex soldiers.


End file.
